frida Card Captor
by angela marie fenton
Summary: una niña que obtiene unos extraños poderes mágicos después de liberar accidentalmente un conjunto de cartas de un libro. Tras esto, frida  se ve obligada a recolectar y cuidar las  cartas sakura para evitar una catástrofe en el mundo.7
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic, aunque no este terminada…) de El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera, titulado Frida y **el Misterioso Libro Mágico **Espero que les guste y que no se aburran. xD ys pirado en sakura cazadora de cartas

(Disclaimer: "El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Frida Y El Misterioso Libro Mágico**

Después de que Frida supo que no era parte de la familia Suarez y de que su padre no le conto nada Frida sige viendo subida en ciudad milagro ahora que Manny y ella son novios algo que a Emiliano no le gustaría pero a los padres de Frida les parece bien que su pequeña flor de loto es feliz ya an pasado 2 meses cundo ocurrió Emilio ahora ya no estaba en ciudad milagro al parecer las hermanas de Frida fueron aceptadas en la mejor academia de policías y a Emilio eso era un orgullo tanto que se olvido de Frida después de ella lo perdono feo no a pesar de eso Frida continua con su vida des pues de clases Frida se dirige a su casa al entar ve una nota en el pizzaron de su madre que no estaría por una semana ya que tenia un trabajo en su país natal Tokio

Frida: mmm bueno solo esperare a papa pero antes ire al estudio de mama para hacer la tarea

Al bajar al estudio en ese momento se escucho un ruido Frida busco el ruido en ese istante se enconro un libro color rosa buerno para no tanta descrision es el libro de sakura bueno al abrirlo encontró unas cartas y al agarrar la primera ve que la imagen de mujer con unas alas que le ocultan el resto del cuerpo esta carta se llama viento al pronunciar el nombre todas las cartas salieron volando por todos lados después del libro Salio un muñeco color amarillo con alas y le dijo hola hola Frida se asusto un poco y el le dijo que su nombre es kero ensemonto el padre de Frida abia llegado

Frida : llego papa kero le dire

Kero: no le digas nada

Frida: porque

Kero :por que no nadien de saber

Frida : bueno no dire nada vira distraeré a papa y tu sube ami cuarto

Kero : entendido capitán

Frida :jajaja

En se momento el padre de Frida a seme olvidaba el padre de Frida se llama shaoran bueno como decía el padre de Frida había llegado

Shaoran : ya llegue Frida

Frida: si papa voy a salir

Shaoran : vas a tu concierto verdad

Frida : si

Shaoran : bueno cuidate dijo shaoran viendo a Frida salir

Frida : si

El concierto da inicio toda la ciudad esta presente todos esperan ansiosos la nueva canción

Frida: buenas noches ciudad milagro esta canción va dedicada a algien muy especial y sellama como decirte que quero

Aun que ustedes ya saben a quien ba dedicada no

Que haces aquí yo no te vi llegar

Que hace el amor si se vuelve encontrar

Que fue de ti que lejos el ayer

Era una niña voy a empezar de cero

Como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso

Como callar el amor de los dos

Si eres feliz dímelo por favor

Yo se que el mundo a cambiado para siempre

Te amare siempre a si aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiara al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Que haces aquí si acabas de llegar

Dime por que ya te empiezo a extrañar

A donde iras cuando termine el día

Yo se que volverás a mi arrepentido

Te amare siempre a si aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiara al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Lo que nunca fue nunca término

El amor lo vez nunca se perdió

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Tratando de mentirle al corazón

Frida : La siguiente se llama amor mío

Es inútil, ya lo se

no soy solo lo que ves

no me atrevo a decir nada

me confunde tu mirada

soy asi y asi muero

si no grito que te quiero

cuantos cielos te daria

se que es una fantasia

amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras descubrir

que te llevo aqui en mis sueños

que mi mundo es para ti.

amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras comprender

para mi eres diferente

yo una mas entre la gente

quiera ser que algun dia

si estas cerca todavia

me desnude el sufrimiento

puedas ver lo que yo siento.

soy asi y asi muero

si no grito que te quiero

cuantos cielos te daria

se que es una fantasia

amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras descubrir

que te llevo aqui en mis sueños

que mi mundo es para ti.

amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras comprender

para mi eres diferente

yo una mas entre la gente

amor mio…

amor mio si pudieras

si pudieras comprender

para mi eres diferente

yo una mas entre la gente

para ti.

te abri mi corazon

tal vez esta cancion.

Frida : muchas grasias nos vemos

Frida se dirigió a su camerino abri su bolsa y ahí estaba kero al parecer se escondió ahí

Frida : que hases aquí kero te dije que te quedaras en mi cuarto

Kero : lo siento pero sentí la presiensa de una carta sakura

Frida una carta sakura que es eso además por que tienen el nombre de mi madre

Kero : mira tu madre antes era una card captors y ahora te toca ati no te puedo contar mucho solo que estu misión atrapar todas

Frida : bueno estabien pero como lo hare y ques eso parece un ave muy grande

Kero : esa es la carta vuelo y su de vulidad es la carta del viento para ativarla pimero di lla ve que guardadas el poder de mi estrella muetra tu verdad era forma liberete

Frida: llave qu guardas el poder de mi estrella muetra tu verdadera foema ante Frida la valiente que aseto esta misión contigo libérate

En ese momento apareció un báculo color rosa y en el cetro con una estrella en serrada en circulo con alas Frida abia atrapado la carta del vuelo pero estaba muy cansada y decidió dirigirse a u casa a descansar

Fin

Eate eael pimer capitulo el ef¡gundo no se que carta sere atrapado


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi segundo fic, aunque no este terminada…) de El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera, Espero que les guste y que no se aburran. xD ys parecido en sakura cazadora de cartas

(Disclaimer: "El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

La prima d Frida

Después de atraopar la pimera carta Frida y kero esperan pa cien tes la llega de de nikte prima d Frida su madre es tomoyo y su padre es eriol ella le gusta grabar alas personas ea misma noche que ella y su familia y van el avión graba a Frida volando con ayda de la carta vuelo y al legar se lo mostro a Frida

Nikte : hola prima como estas

Frida: bien y tu

Nikte : bien oye mira lo q grabe afura anoche el el avión

En se momento Frida miro la cámara y al verla se asusto pues lo que había grabado era ella volando alado de kero entonces kero sale de su escondite y al verlo nikte se asombro al verlo y frfrida le conto todo desde que supo que era adotada asta convertirse en una card captor ella se soprendi entonces kero sintió la presiensa de una carta Frida se fue con ayuda de carta vuelo ense momento aparasi un hada era la carta del sueño y había dormida a media ciudad

Frida carta que fuestes crea a por sakura vindranos tus poders aeste que es mi baculo mágico vieto conviértete en cadenas de justicia

El vinto atrapa al sueño

Regresa ala forma umilde qu mereses carta sakura

Fin


End file.
